Various organizations routinely have their own private computing systems, and some of these computing systems can easily include thousands and thousands of computing devices. These organizations typically want assurances that their computing systems and devices are running with correct versions of software, are configured correctly, are performing appropriately, and have adequate capacity. Some organizations have started looking to external agencies to provide such assurances, where these agencies enter into service agreements with the organizations. A service agreement often identifies specific goals for an organization's site and for the agency's performance in servicing that site.